Not Perfect
by PurpleGem589
Summary: After Hogwarts with Voldemort gone and Harry by her side, life should be perfect for Ginny Weasley, but when the lies start to pile up she starts to wonder. Maybe the chosen one is not so wonderful after all. D/G, Post-Hogwarts, Spoiler warning
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **After Hogwarts with Voldemort gone and Harry by her side, life should be perfect for Ginny Weasley, but when the lies start to pile up she starts to wonder. Maybe the chosen one is not so wonderful after all. D/G, Post-Hogwarts, rated M for later.

* * *

"_Excellent score by the new chaser Ginny Weasley, who has proved to be a valuable addition to the Holyhead Harpies_," roared the commentator at the last Quidditch game in the British and Irish Quidditch League. If everything went right, and the Seeker caught the Snitch on time, her team was going to win the league. She was in her prime, doing what she did best.

She spotted a head with jet black hair, surrounded by redheads. She knew it had to be her boyfriend Harry, surrounded by her crazy family. He had managed to get some time off his Auror training to see the Quidditch finals, to see her play. She started on the team straight after Hogwarts, but the first season she played very little. This season she had been playing at every single game. It was tiring, but she loved every minute of it.

The opposing team, Puddlemere United, was good, but they were not as organized. Ginny smirked as the Bludger hit one of the Chasers and the Quaffle fell in the hands of her team again. She sped off to help her teammate score another goal.

Harry was far from the only male in the audience watching the graceful redhead chase after the Quaffle. High up on the stands, in one of the extremely expensive lounges, sat Draco Malfoy.

Draco was slightly annoyed that one of the Weasleys was playing on his favorite team, but he had to admit she was good at what she was doing. She looked good too, so he really could not complain. He could think of a few things to do with her if she was his, but she was with wonder boy and would probably marry him and give birth to a horde of brats. He sighed and stretched in the seat.

"Looks like our girls are winning," his best friend Blaise Zabini said cheerfully and took a sip of Firewhiskey. They both favoured the Holyhead Harpies simply because it was an all female team, which made an interesting sport even more entertaining to watch.

Draco raised his eyebrow and looked at his much more easy-going friend, "It is not over yet," he drawled lazily and continued to follow the redheaded vixen on the pitch.

"Tsk, you're such a pessimist, Draco. What are the chances that they wont?" Blaise asked and followed his gaze, "Got some good eye-candy on the pitch this season, don't you think?"

"The Snitch isn't caught yet, so anything could happen," Draco mumbled without looking away from the game.

"Suppose it is up to the better Seeker to catch it then, or the cannier one," Blaise replied and smirked.

Draco turned to look at his friend; he was up to something again, "What are you on about?" Draco asked, pretending to be bored with the conversation.

"Oh, I thought it was obvious, or at least it is obvious that you want that sexy redhead who is scoring for your favorite team right now," said Blaise and took another sip of Firewhiskey.

"She is hot, I'll admit that, but she isn't my style. Besides, everyone in the whole Wizarding world expects her to marry pothead," Draco remarked.

"Pothead might screw things up... He is not perfect."

"Yes, but she has fawned after him for years. Besides, I told you, she's not my type."

"Keep telling yourself that, mate. If that makes you happy," Blaise responded and watched as the seekers were hurtling towards the ground neck to neck. Draco cursed loudly as the seeker of the opposite team caught the golden Snitch.

"See, even though the odds are bad the cannier Seeker can win the game," Blaise said and stood up to Disapparate home.

Draco shot him a death-glare and stood up himself. He didn't really want the Weasley girl, though she would be a good shag. He sighed and Apparated back to his luxury flat in London to take a cold shower.

Ginny hung her head in the locker room. They had been so close, then the other team's Seeker caught the Snitch with a margin of only a few inches. If they had only scored four more goals, it would not have mattered.

"Cheer up Ginny, there is nothing else to do right now. They just got lucky," her teammate and old school friend Angelina Johnson said.

"I know, but we were so close! Maybe next year..." she trailed off. There was no point speculating the next season yet. They had to find a new Seeker as their Seeker quit after the defeat.

"Don't worry about it now, let the team manager and captain deal with next season's problems," Angelina said and stood up to leave the lockers.

Ginny sighed and followed her gloomily. She Apparated to the Burrow to meet up with her family.

"I'm so sorry Gin, you guys were so close," her mother sobbed and hugged Ginny as soon as she appeared in the garden by the Burrow.

"It's okay mum, really, just let me go," Ginny said breathlessly as her mum gave her a bear-hug.

"Come inside, I have dinner on the stove. It will be ready soon, I just need to re-heat it," she said and tugged Ginny towards the house.

All of her brothers, her father, and Hermione were already seated around the table looking gloom.

"If it wasn't for that stupid seeker..." George started but was too upset to continue the sentence.

"She quit," Ginny said curtly and plopped down in a seat.

"Really?" Bill asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess the defeat really hurt her pride," she answered and played with her fork.

"Probably scared to get kicked off," Ron muttered.

"Maybe... Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, suddenly aware that he was not by the table.

"Oh, he had to run to the Ministry, he said. I think he's got his tracking test tonight, but I'm not sure. I took mine last night, we all do it separate nights. It is just unlucky he happens to have it the night of your game," Ron responded. Both he and Harry were training to become Aurors, which took years. They had started their training soon after Voldemort's death, but still had one more year of training to go.

"Okay, I guess he will be home late then," Ginny said, feeling rather disappointed even though she knew it wasn't Harry's fault.

Her family continued to discuss the game over dinner, but she felt depressed. Things had started out so good. They had been winning game after game in the tournament so it had almost made up for all the time she missed spending with Harry. Even though she knew that he was rarely at home himself due to the Auror training.

"I think I will go back to the flat now, I'm tired," she said and stood up from the scrubbed wooden table.

"Alright, we'll be right with you, Ginny," Hermione said and flicked her wand to help Molly clear the table.

Ginny nodded and waved goodbye to everyone. She shared a flat in Diagon Alley with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The trio wanted to live together after they defeated Voldemort and moved into a large flat that could accommodate all three of them plus Ginny, once she graduated. It was a good arrangement at the time, though nowadays Ginny felt like it would be nicer to live on her own. Hermione could be extremely bossy around the house.

She Apparated straight into her room in the flat. She decided to take a bath even though she had taken a quick shower after the game. She wanted to loosen up her muscles and relax. Tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

**Many thanks to Written Sparks for beta reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **After Hogwarts with Voldemort gone and Harry by her side, life should be perfect for Ginny Weasley, but when the lies start to pile up she starts to wonder. Maybe the chosen one is not so wonderful after all. D/G, Post-Hogwarts, rated M for later.

* * *

The alley was dark. There were no visible signs of humans, but Draco knew better. Even though there were no footprints to follow, he could sense that magic had been used here not long ago. He ran down the alley without making a sound and stopped by a small half-rotten door.

He ran his fingertips across the coarse surface of the door. The person he was tracking had definitely entered here, the magic felt just the same as it had felt in the beginning of the tracking session when the trace had been fresh.

He flicked his wand, using a non-verbal spell, and the door creaked open. He silently slid inside the dark room, but stopped as he sensed the presence of another person. It was his target; whoever he was tracking was in the room. He stood absolutely still, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He did not want to light his wand and reveal to the other person exactly where he was.

"Good job, no one tracked me faster than you did," a familiar voice spoke in the darkness and suddenly the room was lit up.

Before him stood none other than Gawain Robards, head of the Auror's department. Draco watched as he walked over to the fire place and conjured a fire.

"I am very impressed that you did not light your wand as you entered the room, most of the other trainees made that mistake. Now, let us Floo back to the office and continue your evaluation there," Robards said and took out a silvery pouch out of his black robes.

He handed Draco some of the silver powder and he threw it into the fire.

"_Ministry of Magic_," Draco spoke clearly and Robards and the room disappeared out of his view. He stepped out in the deserted Atrium. He cast a glance at the Fountain of Magical Brethren that had been reinstalled after Voldemort's fall, then cast a Scouring Charm on himself to clean off the ashes.

"It's really a pain that we can't Apparate straight into the office, but safety comes first," said a slightly irritated Robards, trying to vanish the ash from his robes. Draco knew Robards was an excellent Auror, but for some reason he was useless at performing cleaning spells.

They walked over to the lifts that slowly brought them to the second floor.

"I don't see why the stupid lifts have to stop at every floor this time at night," Robards mumbled irritably as they exited the lifts and walked into the Auror's office. Draco knew better than to comment; the head Auror liked to complain about little things and it was usually best to let him be.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, let's take a look at your progress in your training," Robards said as he took a seat at his desk. He conjured a pile of papers and motioned Draco to take a seat in front of him.

"Thank you, sir," Draco said politely and sat down.

"Stealth and tracking is definitely your strongest attributes, I dare say you are becoming one of our best trackers in years. That does not mean we should ignore the other aspects of the Auror training, but I am going to ask you to specialize in this area. None of the other trainees could find me for hours, yet you found me in forty-five minutes. I hope you agree with me when I say that focusing on tracking and stealth would be a good idea?" Robson stated and looked expectantly at Draco. He realized that it was not really a question, he just wanted him to agree.

"I find tracking to be very easy and I agree that specializing in this field is right for me. However, I work best alone when I stalk or track someone. I would like you to keep that in mind for the future," Draco replied politely, but kept his face void of emotion. He respected Robson, but he did not like him much.

"Very well. Some of us are just meant to work alone. However, as an Auror you will be forced to work in a team, even though you may be alone out on the field. I am sure you are aware of this already," Robson replied coldly and Draco nodded curtly.

"I think we are done for tonight. Next week we begin the last part of your training. It is to be hoped that you and the other trainees will be Aurors by Christmas. Have a good night, Mr. Malfoy, and enjoy your lie-in tomorrow. I expect you to be here no sooner than ten-thirty, yet no later than ten-forty-five," Robson finished and stood up to shake Draco's hand.

"Good night, Mr. Robson," Draco replied and exited the room.

Once he entered the lifts he smirked. He was happy that he was the best at what he liked doing best; tracking. That was one of the reasons he wanted to become an Auror, so he could track and find Death Eaters that were hiding from justice. Sure, he had been a Death Eater once, but it was only to protect his family. Now the best thing he could do to ensure his family never ended up in danger again was to make sure that no wizard could come to power like Voldemort had.

He decided to walk the short distance to his luxury flat in London instead of Apparating. It was a beautiful starlit night with a slight breeze. He chose to walk on the dark side streets that people rarely chose to walk at night since he was wearing his robes and not Muggle clothing. He did not enjoy wearing Muggle clothing very much and avoided it if he could.

He suddenly stopped as he heard someone approaching from a side street. He quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm to blend in with the wall. If it was a Muggle they would probably walk right past him.

To his surprise it was Potter rushing out from the side street. He did not notice Draco under the Disillusionment Charm and walked past him. After a few feet he stopped and turned to Apparate away.

"What on earth is Potter doing here this time at night," Draco mumbled to himself and peeked into the alley Potter came from without lifting the Charm.

It was a dead-end with only a few doors leading to flats in the buildings on the street. He knew Potter's Golden Trio plus Ginny Weasley shared a flat in Diagon Alley, so he did not live there.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked off deciding that he had probably just visited a friend. This part of London was particularly popular among young Witches and Wizards as the rent was reasonable, yet it was close to Diagon Alley and the Ministry. The Muggle flats in the area were expensive though, it was only witches and wizards who were able to enjoy a low rent here.

He soon approached a Georgian style building. It did not stand out too much as most of the buildings on the street had the same style, but it was beautiful. He entered the luxury foyer and entered the lift. He swiped his wand at the dial and a button for an additional floor appeared. Muggles could not, even by mistake, take the lift to the top floor which consisted of his flat alone.

He walked out of the lift and into the foyer of his dimly lit flat. He walked over to the bay window in the living room, admiring the view of the Thames River briefly before getting ready to go to bed.

* * *

**A.N. Got a questions or an opinion? Leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **After Hogwarts with Voldemort gone and Harry by her side, life should be perfect for Ginny Weasley, but when the lies start to pile up she starts to wonder. Maybe the chosen one is not so wonderful after all. D/G, Post-Hogwarts, rated M for later.

* * *

Ginny woke up way too early as the morning sun mercilessly shone through her bedroom window. She cursed herself for forgetting to shut the blinds last night and groggily got out of the very comfortable queen sized bed. She noticed a piece of parchment on the bedside cabinet with a scruffy handwriting. Yawning wide she grabbed the note to read it.

_Morning Gin,_

_Got home late from the Ministry last night and didn't want to wake you. Sorry about the game, but you were great. Had to get back to the Ministry early this morning. See you tonight, I hope._

_Love, Harry_

Ginny was not the least surprised by the note, she was used to waking up to find a hastily scribbled message from Harry. They really made the Auror aspirants train hard.

She glanced at the clock and realised it was only seven o' clock. She did not feel like going back to sleep so she scurried over to the kitchen to find something to eat. To her surprise, Hermione was already sitting by the kitchen table sipping on what smelled like hot chocolate.

"You're up early," Ginny commented and opened the fridge, scanning the interior for something delicious.

"Yes, I woke up when Ron was cursing over the alarm going off at six. I wasn't really tired so I figured I'd get an early start of the day. Why are you out of bed? Harry said he didn't wake you," Hermione asked and looked over at the redhead by the fridge.

"No, he didn't but I forgot to close the blinds. The stupid sun gets into my room around seven every morning," Ginny responded grumpily and closed the fridge. She decided to munch on some of her mum's homemade cookies.

"That's not a very nutritious breakfast, you know," Hermione commented and looked sternly at Ginny.

"I'll be fine, I'll get something on my way to the Ministry," Ginny responded irritably. It frustrated her that Hermione felt the need to act as her mother just because they lived in the same flat.

"What are you going to the Ministry for?" Hermione asked in a bossy tone of voice, she probably thought Ginny was going to try meet up with Harry or something.

"I have to go to a press conference about last nights game in the Department of Magical Games and Sports," Ginny responded and continued to munch on the cookies.

"Oh, what time?" Hermione asked. Ginny felt like she was being cross-examined and had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"At eleven, so I got plenty of time to kill," she responded and put away the cookie jar. She would have to ask her mum to bake some more. She simply did not have time to do it herself.

"Oh, I don't know. It's going to take you an hour to get ready, another hour to eat some real food on your way to the Ministry, and maybe half an hour total to get from here to the right department in the Ministry in case it is crowded in the Atrium.

"If you say so," Ginny responded sarcastically, but decided she would get going right away. She could not stand staying here and listen to Hermione preach anymore. Hermione did thankfully not respond, but continued reading the paper.

Once outside, Ginny took a deep breathe of fresh air and let the morning sun kiss her face. She loved the sun, she just wished she did not burn so easy in it. The Diagon Alley was almost deserted, only a few shop keepers were out and about getting their store ready for the day.

She spotted Lavender Brown by the salon Magical Beauty that Lavender, Parvati and Padma Patil had started after Hogwarts. The three girls were very successful, it was amazing what witches would do to feel better about their own appearance. Lavender waved at her to come over so she did. She was not in a hurry.

"Hey, Ginny, sorry to hear about the game last night. What are you doing out so early? None of the stores are open," Lavender said and smiled broadly. Ginny sensed she was after something; Lavender loved gossiping and was always on the look out for juicy drama.

"I just felt like taking a walk before I have to sit through a boring press conference," Ginny answered slowly. She could not help it, she was always careful with what she said around Lavender, even when it was about something that did not even matter if everyone knew.

"Press conference? About the game I gather. Look, I can style your hair if you like?" Lavender offered and tugged Ginny towards the salon before she could reply.

"Really, there's no need," Ginny protested but found that she was already sitting in a plush lilac chair in front of a giant mirror.

"You're lucky you bumped into me, hair is my specialty you see. I mean, you have no idea how many girls asked me to do their hair before the Yule Ball at Hogwarts! I barely had time to do my own. So, what's it like dating the-_man_-who-lived? Lavender jabbered as she started styling wavy curls in Ginny's flaming red hair using her wand.

"Great, of course," Ginny answered automatically and smiled. Even though they lived in the same flat she had barely seen him the last month, but she had no plans to share that information with Lavender. If she did it would only take a few hours before the entire Wizarding world knew, and if the gossip was juicy enough it would make a headline in Witch Weekly.

"Aww, isn't that just sweet? Ginny forced herself to smile, knowing that she was going to have to sit trough a lot of gossip.

Draco was a morning person and did not really need the sleep-in he was given for doing his tracking test late last night, but he nonetheless savored the extra hours he had and figured he might as well use the time to see Blaise quickly before going to the Ministry of Magic.

He decided to Floo straight into Blaise's mansion on the Isle of Anglesey. Blaise had very effective Apparation wards up and since he worked in the Department of Mysteries it was hard to tell what would happen if you accidentally tried to Apparate directly into the Manor. He threw silver Floo powder into the fire in the living room and stepped into the emerald flames.

He walked out of one of the giant fireplaces in the familiar great hall in Blaise's mansion, which he had inherited from his great uncle on his mother's side. The manor was gloomy and did not really fit Blaise's personality, but the landscape around it was magnificent. A House-Elf popped in front of him from thin air.

"Mister Malfoy, so pleasant to see you. Master Zabini is not expecting you," the House-Elf squeaked nervously and bowed its head.

"I know, tell him I will be waiting in the conservatory, admiring the scenery," Draco responded lightly and started walking towards the conservatory. The House-Elf never responded, but within ten minutes a groggy looking Blaise joined him where Draco was enjoying the morning sun.

"Are you barking mad? Turning up at my place so effing early," Blaise muttered and sat down in a chair.

"I don't have to be in the Auror office until ten thirty so I figured I'd stop by and say hi." Draco responded cheerily. He usually was not very cheery, but when being cheery annoyed someone else he was.

"I saw you twelve hours ago," Blaise responded grumpily.

"Tsk, that's hardly a tone you use with a friend. That's a tone of voice you should reserve for people like Parkinson," Draco replied smugly and placed his hands behind his neck.

"Hmm, talking of Parkinon. I named my new House-Elf Pansy," Blaise stated matter-of-factly.

"I feel sorry for the poor creature," Draco responded loftily. Blaise just shrugged, but did not comment further.

"Anyhow, I heard the seeker of the Holyhead Harpies resigned last night. I don't exactly know why, but she has been out of shape for a while," Draco stated and peered over at his friend to see how interested he was.

"Hmm, maybe it's good they find someone new. Wonder who it will be," Blaise responded, suddenly looking more awake.

"Yes, well, I believe they will organize tryouts very soon. However, even though the Harpies are phenomenal their manager is an old berk loosing his touch with the game, if you ask me," Draco continued.

"He isn't terrible, I mean he found Weasley, but I know what you mean. Maybe he will need some help in finding a new seeker?"

"Maybe, or maybe the Harpies need a new manager?"

"Now that's an interesting thought," Blaise responded thoughtfully, "I need some tea. _Pansy_!"

A House Elf Draco had not seen before appeared in front of them.

"Master Zabini called," the house elf piped and bowed deeply.

"Tea for me and Mr Malfoy," Blaise drawled lazily and the House Elf was gone as quickly as she appeared.

"Neither of us obviously have time for the task, but I'm sure we could find a way to fire the barmy old fool and hire someone new," Draco replied and took a cup of fresh brewed tea from the House Elf Pansy, who had returned with their request along with toast and bacon.

"Well, our donations pretty much make up the salaries for the whole team and their salaries aren't exactly low. If they lost us as sponsors they would be nothing, I'm sure we have enough influence to get what we want," Blaise said and sipped on his tea, "so how did the test go last night?"

"Finally beat Potter, that should answer you question," Draco replied smugly.

"Perfect! I bet there are other things you could beat Potter at too," Blaise teased.

Draco decided to pretend he had no idea what Blaise was talking about and took a bite out of his toast instead.

"Ignoring me, are you? Fine, we'll talk about it when your delicate mind is ready for it."

Draco felt as if he was ready to kill the self-righteous git, but decided that it would be unwise to do so. After all, he was one of his few good friends, almost trustworthy even.

"I am not going to discuss this fantasy of yours if that's what you're asking. Besides, I better get going to the Ministry now," Draco replied curtly and stood up.

"Right you are, those damn lifts take forever sometimes with people getting on and off and what not," Blaise replied.

Ginny rather disliked the visitors' entrance of the ministry. The street outside was shabby and quite creepy in her opinion. She quickly stepped inside the broken-down telephone box and dialed 62442. The welcome witch welcomed her and asked her to state her name and purpose of her visit.

"Ginny Weasley, here for the press conference concerning last nights Quidditch game," she stated in a clear voice.

A silver badge with her name on it popped out. She pinned it to her dark green robes with gold lining, the colours of the Holyhead Harpies. The telephone box begun to drop down like a lift and soon she stepped out in the Atrium. She walked over to the security stand and watched as the watchwizard inspected her wand.

"Little early for the conference, aren't you?" he commented sternly.

Ginny shrugged casually and replied, "Yeah, I figured I'd stop by early and say hi to some friends."

The watchwizard did not comment, but gave her wand back. She gave him a quick smile before she headed for the lifts. She stepped inside one that looked like it was about to leave.

"Hello, Weasley, what brings you here?" a familiar cold voice asked. She realised it was Draco Malfoy, her old school enemy, that she was sharing the lift with.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I have a press conference here today," she responded stiffly.

The lift stopped at level seven, Department for Magical Games and Sports.

"I guess you're off here then," Malfoy replied as the gates opened.

"No, the conference doesn't start yet. I'm just visiting Harry quick before," Ginny explained.

"So we're going to the same floor, how exciting," Malfoy replied sarcastically.

"Aren't you a little late? Both Harry and Ron had to get here at seven this morning," Ginny asked despite herself. She could not help her own curiosity; she knew Malfoy was in Auror training with Ron and Harry. She ought to know, they complained about him often enough.

"Well, I would be if it wasn't for the fact that I had a tracking test last night and I was allowed a lie-in," Malfoy responded and watched as a few violet Interdepartmental memos swooped in at level six before the gates shut and the lift started moving again.

"Didn't Harry have his test last night? That's what Ron thought. Harry said he had to go to the Auror's Office…" Ginny responded trailing off. Something unpleasant was probing at the back of her mind, but she chose to ignore it.

"Really, he said so? I can assure you that Potter did not have his test last night, but earlier this week. I was the last one to take the test yesterday," Malfoy responded and looked at her curiously.

Ginny did not have to respond as the gates to the lift opened again at level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation. Cho Chang and a blonde witch she did not recognize stepped into the lift. Ginny nodded curtly at Cho who smiled sweetly in response. That surprised Ginny; Cho usually made a point to ignore her. The day was getting weirder by the minute.

Ginny pondered over what she had just learned. If Malfoy told the truth, which she was not sure he did, it would mean Harry had been lying. Why would he have to lie? It did not make much sense.

The lift stopped again at level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Cho and the blonde witch exited, blabbering excitedly in French. Ginny guessed the strange witch was probably a visitor from the French Ministry. No one else got on, but a few more memos swooped inside before the gates shut again.

"So, what was your purpose in visiting Potter before you just found out he has been lying to you?" Malfoy asked nonchalantly.

Ginny was not sure if she was angry with him or Harry, but it really did not make sense to be angry with Malfoy _if_ he was telling the truth. The problem was that Malfoy had no reason to be truthful with her, then again he had no reason to be lying either.

"I planned to ask him if he'd like to have lunch with me after the press-conference. How do I know you're telling the truth though?" Ginny asked suspiciously and looked over at the blond man beside her. He was wearing what appeared to be elegant black robes with silver lining at first glance, but Ginny noticed they were a very in dark green. He filled out the robes well, probably from Auror training.

"If I remember correctly, I pointed out that I had the test last night before you even mentioned that Harry told you he was taking it," Malfoy replied in a bored tone and, once again, glanced at the Interdepartmental memos above their heads. He seemed to have an odd fascination with them.

"Right," Ginny sighed discontentedly as the lift stopped at level three. Most of the memos flew out and only a couple swooped in.

"I don't know _why _Potter would be lying to you, but I think I know a way to find out," Malfoy said after the gates closed again.

"Why? I can just confront him about it, can't I?" Ginny responded pensively, wondering what Malfoy was on about.

"You could, but do you think you'll hear the truth?" Malfoy asked. Ginny thought for a second. If Harry had already been lying to her about being at the Auror's Office when he clearly was not, what would stop him from coming up with another lie now?

"What do you have in mind?" Ginny asked carefully, not sure if she really wanted help from a Malfoy.

"If Potter declines lunch, then meet me at the Golden Snidget in Diagon Alley after your press-conference, we can discuss it then," Malfoy replied quickly as the lift stopped at level two, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Malfoy sauntered out before Ginny had a chance to reply. She walked trough a corridor with magical windows streaming in sunlight. She opened the door to the bustling Auror Headquarters and looked around for Harry. She found him in a cubicle close to the entrance with Ron, apparently filling out some paperwork.

"Hello Harry, hi Ron," Ginny cheered happily, as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"Hey, Gin, what are you doing here?" Harry asked looking rather surprised.

Ginny was rather annoyed at being asked that particular question today, but fought down her annoyance. She was going to have to control her infamous Weasley temper.

"Well, I have a press-conference in about twenty minutes or so I figured I'd see if you wanted to grab some lunch together after it," Ginny responded and smiled warmly.

"Sorry, sis, but we were kind of planning an early lunch, we had to get up so friggin early and all," Ron replied instead of Harry. At the same time his stomach growled loudly.

"Yeah, sorry Gin, but we did actually plan to eat soon," Harry added and leaned back in his chair and rubbed his scar.

"No problem. It's too bad they don't let you have a lie-in after such a late night, but I guess that's part of the Auror training too," said Ginny and gave Harry a sugary smile.

"Oh, that's strange, mate. I mean, I got a lie-in the morning after I had my test, that's so unfair. Besides, where's Malfoy? He didn't turn up at seven this morning," Ron spoke as he was getting more and more flustered at how unfairly Harry was being treated. Ginny fought to keep her facial features straight; Ron just confirmed that Malfoy was telling the truth.

Harry looked between Ginny and Ron uncomfortably, "Maybe Malfoy is sick or something," he offered, but unfortunately for him Malfoy happened to walk by at that specific moment, talking heatedly with another Auror.

"Doesn't look like it," Ginny commented casually, not really pressing Harry. She did not want him to think she was suspicious, not yet at least. She wanted to know more before she confronted him.

"Well, who knows with that bloody git. Can't believe he was allowed to start Auror training, what with his background and all," Ron remarked angrily and glared after Malfoy.

"Well, I'm sure Robards has his reasons for not giving you a lie-in, Harry, but I have to go to that stupid press-conference now," Ginny declared and waved goodbye.

The press-conference proved to be a quite unpleasant affair. Many of the Puddlemere United team players turned up hungover from last night's partying. Some of them seemed to be drunk still and one wizard in particular simply would not stop hitting on Ginny. She could only barely stop herself from casting a bat-boogie hex on him, which still was one of her favourites, but figured he did not deserve the trouble. The captain of her team, Gwenog Jones, was involved in a heated argument with Puddlemere United's captain. Additionally, the reporter that the Daily Prophet sent was rather taken by Puddlemere United's Beater Roger Davis, who, to his defense, looked rather uncomfortable by the attention. Ginny had a feeling the article would not become very impressive.

Ginny was happy to see that Collin Creevey was the photographer though, and he was trying his best to get a variation of photos. He looked rather annoyed as he tried to get a good picture of Davis without the reporter in it. Ginny thought even Rita Skeeter would do a better job. Finally, Gwenog Jones had had enough and announced that the Holyhead Harpies were leaving and dutifully told the reporter that it would be unwise of her to ever try interview her team again. That said, the team along with Ginny marched out.

"What a useless bimbo," Gwenog muttered as they stood crammed together in the lift.

"It's her loss," Angelina commented sourly and checked her watch.

"True that," Gwenog agreed then changed the subject, "So, we will be needing a new seeker. You all have a week off practice, then we will start again with practice tree times a week for a month, then increase the practices to four times a week," she stated as the lift reached level eight.

Most of her team mates headed for the fireplaces to Floo home, but Ginny decided against her better judgement to meet Malfoy at the Golden Snidget in Diagon Alley. It couldn't hurt to hear what he had to say, could it?

* * *

**Any questions, comments, opinions? **

**Feel free to share by leaving a review...**

**Thanks again to Written Sparks for beta reading :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **After Hogwarts with Voldemort gone and Harry by her side, life should be perfect for Ginny Weasley, but when the lies start to pile up she starts to wonder. Maybe the chosen one is not so wonderful after all. D/G, Post-Hogwarts, rated M for later.

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you like the chapter.**

**Thanks to Written Sparks for beta reading :)**

**

* * *

**

Ginny walked into the Quidditch themed pub called The Golden Snidget and looked around for the telltale silver blond hair and tall frame. She could not spot him anywhere as she inspected the crowd of witches and wizards drinking butterbeer or enjoying lunch as Golden Snitches speed over their heads along with broomsticks holding candles hovering around the room. Posters of Quidditch teams and famous moments in Quidditch history lined the walls. Sighing she walked up to the counter and ordered a butterbeer while waiting. Unfortunately, the drunk Puddlemere United wizard who had been so intent on flirting had decided to drop in at the Golden Snidget as well.

"Hey, pretty lady, you came to see me, didn't ya," he slurred reeking of alcohol uncomfortably close to her ear. Ginny quickly stepped out of reach and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Piss off," she hissed and glared at him viciously.

She was about to pull out her wand when a cool voice spoke up behind her, "Well, I see Potter couldn't make it." She jumped a little and turned to face Malfoy. For once she was actually happy to see him. It stopped her from hexing the stupid Puddlemere United guy into oblivion in public. He was after all not worth the trouble she would get herself into if she did.

"I'm sure you noticed that he left for lunch early with my brother. Now, do you mind if we grab a table, I got someone breathing down my neck who simply does not understand the term 'I'm not interested'," Ginny replied in a sugary voice and forced a smile, hoping he would get it.

Malfoy smirked and signaled that she should follow him. Happy to leave the creep behind her, Ginny followed him, but on her way past the drunken scumbag she brushed into him and gracefully slipped some green powder unnoticed into his glass of Firewhiskey, without slowing down or changing her pace. The powder, which she had acquired from the twin's bedroom years ago, would dissolve instantly in the whiskey and give him uncomfortable itchy warts in non-public places. Content with what she accomplished, she tossed her hair back and continued to follow Malfoy to the back of the pub. To her surprise there were a few booths behind a screen that could not be seen from the rest of the pub.

"Huh, I had no idea there were tables back here," she commented and slid into the seat in one of the booths.

"Most people don't," Malfoy replied and picked up a menu. Ginny picked up the menu lying in front of her and scanned the content. There were many interesting choices, but she settled on pumpkin and goat's cheese risotto. She stated her order and the dish appeared in front of her (jut like it did at the Yule Ball).

"So, what do you think I should do about Harry?" Ginny asked after Malfoy ordered his food.

To her annoyance, the git smirked, "Dump him for lying, of course," he answered and started to eat.

"Look, I didn't come her to get relationship advise. I came here because you indicated that you knew a better way to find out why Harry is lying, so get to the bloody point," Ginny snapped angrily and glared at Malfoy. The glare usually scared most guys into doing what she wanted them to and hoped it would work on Malfoy. Unfortunately, it did not.

"Easy there, Weasley. You would think I am the one wanting help. Let me remind you that _you_ are the one asking for _my_ help. A Weasley asking a Malfoy for help nonetheless! I don't gain that much from helping you that I will tolerate any kind of disrespectful behaviour from you," Malfoy answered silkily, and Ginny had to fight the urge to strangle him.

"Then why did you seem so keen on helping me in the lift earlier?" she asked in what she hoped was a calmer voice. She decided to take a bite out of her lunch so she did not have to look at him; the temptation to hex him could become overpowering.

"Well, I can't pass up an opportunity to get Potter into trouble, can I?" Malfoy sneered evilly. Of course, she should have known, the rivalry between Malfoy and Harry had never really ended.

"I should have known there was a personal agenda of some kind behind all of this," she muttered and took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Oh please, Weasley, don't be so naive. Of course I have some kind of motive behind helping you. I was sorted into Slytherin for a reason, you know. I do nothing without a good personal reason for doing it," Malfoy stated and rolled his eyes. Ginny blushed slightly.

"I suppose I should be more worried if you didn't have a scheme of some kind?"

"Exactly, that would mean I have reasons you are unaware off."

"Alright then, so you think whatever Harry is lying about would get him into trouble?" Ginny asked, steering the conversation back to the problem at hand.

"Otherwise he wouldn't have to lie," Malfoy replied matter-of-factly.

She realised that he did have a good point. She had been trying, without success, to figure out a good reason for Harry to lie that did not include him doing something wrong, but without success. She decided to eat some more, she was starving hungry. It bothered her that she was asking Malfoy for help, but she could not deny that he would be useful. He was sneaky enough and the fact that he hated Harry's guts could work into her advantage.

"How do we find out what he is lying about?" she finally asked, not wanting to call attention to the fact that she accepted that he was right.

Malfoy placed his silverware neatly on his empty plate, which disappeared, and tilted his head slightly, "You're lucky. I happen to be great at tracking and stalking. I will simply have to follow him and figure out what he's up to."

"You make that sound so simple," she replied and placed her knife and fork on her almost empty plate and watched as it vanished.

"It is simple," he replied and stretched in his seat, "it may interest you to know that I, in fact, saw your precious Potter last night."

"What? You saw him, where?" Ginny burst out before she could control herself. Hearing about Harry lying was one thing, but to hear Malfoy say he actually saw him was an entirely different matter.

"Yes, I saw him. I decided to walk to my flat last night instead of Apparating or Flooing and he almost bumped into me," Malfoy informed her in a neutral tone. Perhaps he noticed that the information alone tormented Ginny enough so he did not feel the need to add a sneer.

"Did he see you? And do you know where he came from?" Ginny whispered, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"I had cast a Disillusionment Charm on myself and he seemed to be in a hurry. He came from the short alley that Muggles can't see just off Carting Lane, do you know anyone who lives there?"

"I know Colin Creevey lives there and I think Seamus Finnigan does too. Other than that I don't know, none of my other friends live there," Ginny answered thoughtfully, racking her brains, trying to remember anyone else she might have heard in passing living there, but could not remember anyone.

"Well, maybe you should visit them more often. Especially at times when Potter claim to have Ministry business at strange times. Who knows, you might end up bumping into Potter there," Malfoy suggested and watched as a Snitch hovered into their booth.

"Alright. I have this week off practice so I should be able to notice his absences better. During the Quidditch season I have to admit I did not pay much attention to where he was and when," Ginny shared, still deep in thought. She was trying to recall times when Harry had gone to the Ministry at odd times and tried to remember if Ron had gone with him.

"Perfect. Let me know when he makes a random Auror training excuse and I can verify your suspicions. Perhaps even follow him," Malfoy said and looked rather mischievous. Ginny was again questioning her decision to let him help her, but figured there was no use in backing out now.

"Okay," she answered absentmindedly as the Snitch caught her attention. She quickly reached out her hand and caught it. To her surprise the Snitch opened and revealed a Chocolate Frog inside.

"As pleasant as it is plotting Potter's demise and seeing someone else realise that the Chosen One is not the saint he is made out to be, I must return to the Auror Office. You will hear from me," Malfoy stated and stood up to leave.

Ginny nodded as he walked away. She unwrapped the Chocolate Frog and ironically the wizard on the card inside was Harry Potter.

Two days passed and Ginny had not heard a word from Malfoy, nor had she had a reason to contact him. Harry had not been away on random Auror excursions without Ron, but he had been acting strangely. Something was definitely off in his behaviour. He was much more distant and avoided eye contact more often than he used to. Though, Ginny could not be sure if she was just being paranoid or if he indeed was distancing himself from her.

She sighed and looked out the kitchen window. She could see the buzzing streets of Diagon Alley from where she stood. September first was getting near so the streets were busier than usual; the letters from Hogwarts had probably arrived already. Ginny missed Hogwarts to an extent. She did not miss the rules and the curfew, but she missed the castle with its secret passageways and magical rooms. She also missed being able to grab a broom and go flying almost whenever she felt like it. Even though she was a professional Quidditch player she could not fly whenever she pleased, not since she lived in the middle of Diagon Alley. She dreamed of a house on the countryside, like the Burrow, where she could fly at any time of the day by just running out the front door.

In theory, she did have enough money to purchase a small cottage on the countryside; the Holyhead Harpies paid their players generously, but Harry was set on living close to the Ministry of Magic and right in the centre of activity of Diagon Alley. She was slightly disappointed as he used to talk about owning a place like the burrow all the time, but that was before he defeated Voldemort. He had told her that it made him able to excel at his career better, but she could not figure out why it made a difference. He Flooed to work everyday anyway.

Her eye caught the sight of yesterday's Daily Prophet. On the front cover was the entire Puddlemere United team beaming towards the camera. They seemed unable to stand still in the picture and quite a few of them seemed to need the support of their team members just to stand upright. Ginny huffed at the article. It was obvious that the journalist was a Puddlemere United fan. It was only thanks to Colin Creevey, the photographer, that the article was not absolutely terrible. At least, Ginny figured it was Colin that had made sure it was mentioned that most of the team was intoxicated.

She decided to visit him. It had been ages since she was been able to enjoy his company over a cup of tea. He always had interesting things to talk about since he worked at the Daily Prophet.

Ginny grabbed a light traveling cloak and prepared herself to Apparate. She did not want to use the Floo network as she was not sure if Colin was home or at work. Anyway, it was easy enough to Apparate to his place as the alley he lived in could not be seen by Muggles. She turned on the spot and the familiar feeling of being pressed into a too tight tube came over her. Finally, the uncomfortable feeling was gone and she was standing in the alley in London were Colin had his flat.

She walked into the building on the left and stopped in the foyer. She remembered that Draco had told her that it was in this alley he had seen Harry. Maybe he even had been visiting someone in the same building as Colin. She decided to take the stairs instead of the lift so she could read the names on the doors to see who else lived here.

She scanned the names on each floor; Turpin, Vane, Smith… she finally reached Creevey without reading any interesting names. Sure, she knew Romilda Vane had been crazy about Harry in school, but he detested her. There was no way Harry had been hanging out with her.

Ginny huffed disappointedly and rang the doorbell. Several seconds passed and she did not hear a sound. She rang the bell again, just in case, but no one answered. Instead the door to another flat opened.

"Hey Ginny, didn't expect to see you here! How have you been?" a familiar voice spoke behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Seamus Finnigan. She knew he lived somewhere in the alley, but had not noticed that he lived on the same floor as Colin.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks. I didn't know you lived so close to Colin! How are you doing?" Ginny asked cheerfully. She never really hung out very much with Seamus in Hogwarts even though they got along well.

"Good, good, got a job at the Ministry and all. Why don't you come in for a cup of tea, or maybe something stronger?" Seamus asked with a glint in his eye.

"Tea will be fine, thank you," Ginny replied evenly and walked past the handsome Irishman who was holding up the door for her.

"Then tea it is," he replied happily and hurried past her into what she figured must be the kitchen.

She smiled as she noted the miss match of coat hooks on the wall. They were all kinds of different materials, sizes, and shapes. She hung her traveling cloak on a wooden hook painted in bright orange.

Ginny walked into the kitchen and found Seamus watching the tea kettle skeptically.

"I'm not very good at tea, you know. It always turns out too strong or too bland," he muttered and scratched his head.

Ginny smiled and waved her wand. She cast a non-verbal spell on the brass tea kettle that her mother had thought her. It made the tea boil perfectly no matter what kind of tea it was.

"Huh, you witches and your cooking spells," Seamus muttered and placed two cups on a round small kitchen table, which had once been painted forrest green but the paint was peeling off.

"Hey," Ginny huffed, "I know many wizards who perform excellent spells in the kitchen," she retorted sternly.

"Sure, sure… Let me guess, Neville Longbottom?" he asked humourously.

"Well, yes, but he's not the only one," she replied and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Seamus did not reply, but sat down on a wobbly chair by the table. Ginny followed suit and chose a stool that looked a little more trustworthy. Seamus summoned the kettle and poured their tea.

"So, you said you're working for the Ministry, which department?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Magical Games and Sports," Seamus answered proudly, "I got it after spending two years in Ireland working for a top-of-the-range Quidditch store. Got some pretty good connections to the Ministry from there and now I'm here!"

"Nice, that sounds great," Ginny replied and took a sip of the tea. It was mint flavour, she noted.

"So, flying for the Harpies, eh?"

"Yeah, it always was my favourite team," Ginny replied and took another sip. She liked mint tea a lot.

"Sweet, always knew you were going to be a great Quidditch player," Seamus commented matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well, you're one of the few. Just about everyone else was surprised…" Ginny trailed off looking out the kitchen window. She realised she had a perfect view of the alley from Seamus kitchen.

"Really? Well, your friends must be blind then. So, err… you're single now, or what?" Seamus asked carefully.

"No, I'm still with Harry… what made you think I'm single?" Ginny asked flabbergasted. Had she acted as if she was single? Or did Seamus know something she did not know?

"No, nothing really… Just saw Harry around here, but I guess he was just seeing an old friend or something," Seamus commented warily.

"Yeah, I guess he was…" Ginny answered absentmindedly, her mind spinning. It was one thing hearing from Malfoy that Harry had been off on random excursions that she was unaware off, but hearing it from an old friend… it was just mind boggling.

"Listen… he was probably just hanging out with Colin or something. I'm sure it was nothing," Seamus continued quickly, but avoided meeting her eyes.

Ginny decided to let the subject drop. She was not entirely comfortable with the conversation either, though it was definitely something she was going to think about later.

"Hmm, I'm sure you're right. Anyways, I should get going," she said and cast a cleaning spell on her tea cup.

"Alright… if you must. I hope it's not something I said?" Seamus said and looked down in his cup.

"No, no, not at all. I just really should get going. There is someone I need to see as soon as possible. Though now that I know you're back in the country I could get a bunch of people together and throw a party or something," Ginny insisted in a hurry. She did not want her friend to feel too awkward around her.

"That sounds like fun! Just let me know when and where and I'll be there," Seamus answered happily and followed her to the door.

"See you later then," Ginny said and waved goodbye.

Seamus waved back and closed the door behind her. Once the door shut Ginny brought out a piece of parchment. As much as she hated it, she had to meet up with Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **After Hogwarts with Voldemort gone and Harry by her side, life should be perfect for Ginny Weasley, but when the lies start to pile up she starts to wonder. Maybe the chosen one is not so wonderful after all. D/G, Post-Hogwarts, rated M for later.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, I kept getting an error message for weeks when trying to edit the story... now I guess it's all fixed though :)

* * *

Draco tried to suppress a slight tinge of fear as he gazed up at the looming green skull hovering over an old stone cottage in Buttermere. It was the first time since Voldemort's death that the Dark Mark was spotted in the sky and to say that the Auror office had been shocked was an understatement. Robson had finally recovered from the shock and ordered a pack of Aurors and all the Auror trainees to the site. Draco didn't think that sending so many Aurors was a great idea when they did not know who was behind the deed and what their intentions were, but he kept his mouth shut.

Draco, Potter, and Weasley had been ordered to stay behind while a group of fully trained Aurors carefully approached the building. Draco tightened the grip on his wand as they drew closer to the door. Williamson, an Auror with long hair tied back in a pony tail wearing scarlet robes, opened the door by with a silent spell and walked inside.

Suddenly there was a flash of green light, followed by a flash of red inside the cottage. Williamson must be alive, as he was able to respond to the threat. Whoever conjured the mark was still inside. The other Aurors rushed inside as the light show inside the cottage continued.

"We should go and help them!" shouted Potter. He made to start running towards the cottage, but Draco grabbed him by the collar.

"No we should not!" Draco hissed icily. "We were ordered to stay here in case the Death Eater tries to escape, remember? I know following orders is an instruction someone of your intellect simply cannot understand, Potter, but do try for once," He said as he let go of Potter's collar.

"They didn't expect anyone to be in there. They need our help," said Potter agitatedly and glared at Draco.

"I'm sure they can manage on their own, Potter," replied Draco and turned back to observe the cottage.

"Common Ron, lets go, we don't need him!" whispered Potter to Weasley, as if Draco would be unable to hear him when he was virtually right next to him.

"I dunno, we're supposed to stay here. I didn't do too well on that tracking test so I don't want to screw up today," replied Weasley uncertainly.

"Forget the stupid test, this is the real thing!" Potter growled angrily and then took off sprinting towards the cottage.

Draco could hear Weasley cursing silently, apparently unsure whether to help his best friend or to follow orders. After only a few seconds he apparently made up his mind and started running after Potter.

"Idiots," murmured Draco to himself.

As Potter and Weasley entered the knocked down door, a dark cloaked figure came crashing through the front window. The person scrambled around on the ground for a few seconds looking for its wand. Draco seized the opportunity and stunned the probable Death Eater before they could Disapparate away.

Screams of frustrations sounded from the cottage as the Aurors inside the cottage thought the Death Eater was getting away. Williamson came rushing out the door first, followed by Proudfoot, Savage, Dawlish, Weasley, and Potter.

"Sweet Merlin, I'm glad one of you trainees managed to follow orders!" Williamson exclaimed angrily and turned to face Weasley and Potter while Savage produced chains to tie up the Death Eater.

"The reason you were told to stay behind was NOT because you would be safer that way! YOU WERE ASKED TO STAY BEHIND SO YOU COULD CATCH THE DEATH EATER IF HE OR SHE WOULD TRY TO ESCAPE!" Williamson roared at the top of his lungs, his face matching Weasley's hair. "YOU ARE LUCKY MALFOY SUCCEEDED IN STUNNING THE DEATH EATER OR YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN IN WORSE TROUBLE THAN YOU ARE NOW!"

"Look, let's deal with this back at the office. Right now we have more important things to do, such as getting the Death Eater back and hearing what he has to say," Proudfoot cut in tiredly.

Draco smirked and followed Savage back into the cottage to search it for a victim. Since Death Eaters produced the Dark Mark only when they had killed someone or were about to kill someone it was strange that they had not found a body yet.

They turned the cottage upside down but did not find anything until finally they discovered a trap door leading to an underground cellar. Draco peered down the dusty darkness and illuminated his wand.

On the floor lay a small form, probably a woman. Before Draco could do anything else Savaged gasped loudly and jumped down into the cellar. Confused, Draco followed.

"No, no, no, it can't be!" he heard Savage mumble crouched down over the woman.

"Who is she?" Draco asked carefully, sensing that something was terribly wrong.

Savage turned to meet his eyes. He was pale as a ghost and looked absolutely mortified.

"It's my wife…" Savage whispered, his voice barely audible.

Draco paled as the gravity of the situation dawned on him.

"I didn't know this was your cottage," Draco said, his voice shaking slightly.

"It isn't," Savage replied and Draco shuddered.

Ginny was pacing angrily around her room. It really should not have taken Malfoy so long to respond. Even if he could not meet up, just sending an owl saying so should not be too much to ask.

She let out a frustrated sigh and threw herself on her bed. At that moment she heard the familiar crack of someone Apparating into the hallway. Knowing that only she, Ron, Hermione, and Harry could Apparate into the flat she looked up. She was curious if it would be both Ron and Harry, or just one of them.

She swiftly jumped up from the bed and exited her bedroom. She ran trough the living room to the hallway. There stood an agitated and anxious Ron, Ginny could not remember seeing him so distressed in a long time, not since before Voldemort had been defeated.

"What happened?" she heard Hermione yell as she arrived in the hallway just a heartbeat after Ginny.

"A Death Eater killed Savage's wife…" whispered Ron, looking mortified.

"I thought the remaining Death Eaters were trying to stay low, remain in hiding!" exclaimed Hermione.

"They seem to have become more active lately, no one knows why… we're trying to catch them, just doesn't seem like we're fast enough." Ron continued weakly. He looked like he was going to puke any second.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Ginny "Why did they attack Savage's wife though," she wondered. She felt oddly cold, even though it was a warm August evening.

"They're trying to get that out of the Death Eater… using Veritaserum and stuff. The fully trained Aurors are. They sent us aspirants home to rest. I guess they don't need us or something," answered Ron and walked past the two women into the living room and slouched down on a patchwork sofa.

"So where is Harry?" asked Ginny, trying to mask the suspicion she felt.

"He got caught up in something, said he'd be home later… _Accio Firewhiskey_!"

"Just one shot," Hermione urged sternly as Ron summoned a tumble to pour the liquor into.

Ginny left the couple alone to bicker. It worried her that the Death Eaters were active again, but she was also wondering where on earth Harry was. Would it not be appropriate for him to check on his girlfriend after another Auror's spouse was found dead? Her thoughts were interrupted by a tapping sound on the kitchen window. She rushed to open the window and to her surprise it was a falcon swooshing in and not an owl.

The beautiful bird landed elegantly on the back of a kitchen chair and stretched its leg out. Ginny approached it carefully, seeing as the bird looked rather vicious. She untied the parchment with caution and jumped a little as the bird took off immediately.

She unrolled the parchment quickly and a familiar slanted writing.

_Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron immediately. Use the Floo. _

The message was not signed, but Ginny knew who sent it. She rushed into her room to grab a light traveling cloak and ran back into the kitchen. She wrote a quick note to Ron and Hermione, she did not want to interrupt their bickering and she had a feeling Hermione would try to stop her from going anywhere in the evening after what just happened.

She threw a pinch of glittering Floo powder into the fire and watched it turn a bright emerald green.

"The Leaky Cauldron," she spoke clearly as she stepped into the fire. She watched fireplaces spin by until she finally stopped spinning and jumped out of the fire into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Follow me," a cold but familiar voice spoke quietly right behind her. She straightened up and cast a quick cleansing charm before she followed.

Malfoy was covered under the hood of a dark cloak, which was a wise move in Ginny's opinion. She had no desire to be seen in public with Malfoy. She put up her hood to cover her hair and face too for good measure.

He led her out of the pub and out to the street. Malfoy stopped abruptly, which caused Ginny to bump into him and fall backwards. Malfoy grabbed her instinctively and stopped her from falling.

"What are you stopping for?" Ginny hissed angrily, annoyed that she walked into him and trying to ignore the tingling fire that soared trough her at his touch.

Malfoy did not respond but lifted his wand and made to tap her on the head, as if he was going to place some kind of charm on her. Ginny reacted instinctively. She whipped out her own wand and cast a formidable Bat-Boogey Hex before Malfoy had time to realise what was happening.

"What the fuck are you doing, Weasley?" he yelled, lying on the ground covered in flapping wings.

"I was just wondering the same thing!" Ginny exclaimed angrily. "What do you mean by trying to place an unknown charm on me without asking me first?"

"You're creating a scene, just make these stupid boogers with wings go away already!"

"What were you trying to do to me? Answer that question first, Malfoy!"

"It's just a spell that makes your robes look like regular clothing to Muggles," hissed Malfoy vehemently. "Now would you stop shouting my name, I do not want anyone to know that I am going somewhere with _you!"_

"Hey, you're the one who shouted my name first, _ferret_!"

Malfoy growled angrily, which would have looked intimidating if it was not for the flapping bat wings and boogers that covered his face.

"Now be nice," said Ginny and smirked as she lifted the hex.

"_Nice_," Malfoy mocked and stood up as the wings disappeared. "Now will you let me put this _harmless_ and brilliant spell, that I recently invented myself, that makes your robes look like Muggle clothes to Muggles?" sneered Malfoy and took a step closer, towering over Ginny as if he was trying to intimidate her. Ginny huffed at his attempt as she still had the image of Malfoy covered in flapping bat wings in fresh memory.

"Yes, you may," she responded sweetly and this time she did not hex him when he placed the spell on her. She had to admit it was a smart spell, though she would never tell him that.

They started walking in silence again and Ginny could tell that Malfoy was still angry, which made her perfectly happy. They walked past a Muggle pub with a group of drunken men outside. Once they saw her and Malfoy they started wolf whistling and waving for her to come over.

"What kind of Muggle clothes did you make me wear," she hissed trough gritted teeth as one of the men shouted "hey pretty, you sure know how to show off those legs!"

Malfoy feigned a look of innocence and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, I don't really know, I'm not a Muggle."

"I suggest you change it to something more appropriate or I'll hex you into a Flobberworm!"

"Oh, but I could not possibly do that right now! What would the Muggles say if your clothing all of a sudden transformed in front of their eyes? Almost like magic!"

"You just wait," Ginny muttered and started walking faster, hoping to leave the group of Muggles behind her quickly. She swore she could hear Malfoy sniggering as he lengthened his stride, keeping up with her fast pace with ease. She supposed having long legs enabled you to walk much faster.

Unfortunately, the street they were walking on was rather busy so Malfoy could not transform her outfit. She felt extremely uncomfortable as random Muggle men stared at her like she was a piece of meat.

Finally, Malfoy walked up to a set of ornate oak double doors of a beautiful building. "Keep your head covered," he said as they entered the grand foyer.

Ginny stepped carefully across the marble floor, following Malfoy into a large lift. She watched him swipe his wand across the dial and an additional button appeared. The lift took them smoothly up the building. Finally, it stopped and Malfoy exited right away.

They entered what seemed like another fancy foyer, but then Ginny realised it had to belong to one flat. Straight ahead were a set of silver double doors and off on the side was an elegant fireplace. She guessed that the fireplace was there so that visitors could not Floo straight into the flat.

Malfoy started muttering incantations under his breath and waving his wand towards the closed doors. Ginny watches curiously as several wards and curses were lifted. Once he was done she dared ask a question.

"Do you always have to go trough this process when you come here?"

"No, only if I'm bringing someone new with me. It is nearly impossible for anyone to enter my flat without permission. That's why this fireplace is here for guests. I can use any fireplace in my flat, of course," he responded in a bored tone and pushed the silver doors open.

Ginny could not help but to be impressed. She often got annoyed when random people helping Hermione with S.P.E.W would stop over with little consideration that their flat was a private residence with other people than Hermione living in it. It was also annoying when she felt like being alone and friends would stop over without invitation. If the fireplace had been outside their flat she could at least pretend to not be home.

They walked into a large sitting room with dark oak panelling and Victorian furniture with forest green clothing. Large floor-to-ceiling windows caught her attention. From what she could see it seemed like Malfoy had a nice view of the Thames, the river cutting trough London.

"Impressed, Weasley? Though I would have though that the Harpies pay you more than enough so that you could purchase something quite luxurious yourself nowadays," Malfoy drawled and removed the spell that made her robes appear like Muggle clothing.

Ginny glared at Malfoy, "What do you know about what the Harpies pay me?"

He smirked wickedly and lifted one perfect blond eyebrow, "I know more than you could possibly imagine, Weasley."

"The Harpies pay me well enough, but so far I'm just saving most of it. Harry prefers living in Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione," said Ginny, not really sure why she shared that piece of information.

Malfoy snorted and looked at her disbelievingly, "Are you serious? You let Pothead walk right over you, don't you?"

"No, I do not," Ginny replied defensively. She did not let anyone walk over her.

Malfoy did not bother to answer her and simply gave her a skeptical look before looking away from her and snapped his fingers.

A loud crack sounded and a House-Elf with a green loincloth appeared bowing by Malfoy's feet.

"Master called Binty," said the Elf quietly with its pointy nose touching the ground.

"Did mother do as I asked her to?" Malfoy asked Binty.

"Yes, master, Mistress is no longer at the Manor," replied Binty carefully.

Why would Malfoy make his mother leave the Manor, wondered Ginny as she gazed at the small House Elf that looked oddly out of place. It did not make any sense at all.

"Good, now leave and follow through with the rest of the plan," demanded Malfoy. He turned back to face Ginny. "I received your Owl after I got back from a mission. I'm sure your brother and Potty filled you in on what happened today?"

"Yes, or well, Ron did. Pot- I mean Harry never came home," answered Ginny. She was horrified at how close she had been at calling Harry "pothead"…

Malfoy considered her response briefly, "He did not return home? Not even to make sure his girlfriend was safe? Then again, of course not! Why else would you be here… if he had returned he would surely have stopped you from leaving the house. It makes no sense, unless..."

"What?"

"Unless he knew Weasley would make sure his youngest sister was alright and therefore decided to visit someone else…" Malfoy trailed off deep in thought.

"Someone else… but who?" Ginny stuttered. She did not want to understand what Malfoy was implying. He was just assuming the worst because he hated Harry, that was all. Yet a small voice in the back of her head was scolding her for lying to herself.

"Why did you Owl me today? What did you find out that made you contact me?" asked Malfoy as if he did not hear her question.

Ginny felt sick. The whole mess with Harry lying was taking a toll on her, even though she did not want to admit it to anyone. In fact, the only person who knew of her suspicions was standing in front of her.

"Why don't you take a seat?" said Malfoy tiredly pointing at one of the large armchairs angled towards the fire

Ginny did as he suggested and felt a little better. The velvet armchair was extremely comfortable and she felt herself sinking into the backrest. Malfoy took a seat in the armchair next to her.

"I was going to visit Colin Creevey today," she started, but was interrupted by Malfoy.

"I thought he died?"

"Well, we all did… turned out he was hit by a particularly nasty spell that made him appear dead, while he was alive." Ginny shivered at the thought. "He would have been buried alive under normal circumstances, but with so many victims it took longer than usual before it was time for his funeral. Scared us all, but at least he is alive," she explained quietly.

"Wow, I wonder if anyone else got hit by the same curse and got buried alive!" Malfoy exclaimed and then grimaced as he saw Ginny pale.

"Don't say that, the thought haunts me enough as it is."

"Do any of the Aurors other than Pothead and Weasel King know about this curse?"

"Don't call my brother that! And I don't know if they know, I would assume Harry or Ron told them about it though."

"Probably. You did not answer my first question though."

"Well, you interrupted me," Ginny responded peevishly and crossed her arms.

"So? Continue with what you were saying," responded Malfoy disdainfully and twiddled his wand between his index finger and thumb.

Ginny gave him a murderous glare that would cause most people to cower. Malfoy did not seem to be affected in the least though.

"Colin was not at home," she continued, "and I ended up hanging out with Seamus Finnegan instead. First he thought I was single because he had seen Harry alone in the alley, visiting someone. It confirms that he has indeed been visiting that alley more than once."

Malfoy rubbed his chin slightly. "Yes, and I bet he is probably there now…"

"Well, I suppose there is only one way to find out."

Malfoy stood up and walked over to a corner bookshelf. He opened up a drawer and rummaged around, looking for something. "Ah, here they are!" he exclaimed and walked back over to the fire holding two Galleons. "We can communicate with these more effectively."

He handed her one of the Galleons and Ginny took it warily. She turned it over in her hand and realised it was the same kind of Galleon Dumbledore's Army had used to communicate.

"Where did you get hold of these?" she asked suspiciously.

"I charmed them. I trust you know how they work, I got the idea from Granger."

"Yes, I know how they work. Do you have a plan?"

"I want you to return to your flat and see if Harry is there. Let me know wether he is or not. If he isn't home, then I will Apparate to the alley and see if I can find any tracks of him. We have practiced tracking each other numerous times in Auror training so it will be easy. I will contact you once I find him," stated Malfoy. Ginny realised he was not asking her what she thought of the plan, merely informing her of it.

"And I have to sit at home and wait?"

"I work alone. Don't forget that you were the one asking me of a favour, not the other way around," Malfoy remarked coolly and brought out a silver pouch from his black robes.

"Fine! You'll let me know as soon as you find something though?"

"Naturally. If I will find what I suspect I will find, you will have to play an essential role in humiliating Potter," replied Malfoy and smirked mischievously.

Ginny sighed, again unsure if she was really doing the right thing. She regretfully left the comfortable armchair and followed Malfoy out to the foyer.

"Now, in the future you can use the Floo to come back here. Just call it The River Flat to avoid suspicion," said Malfoy in a businesslike tone as he opened the silver bag, which Ginny supposed contained Floo powder.

Ginny nodded in response and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder from the bag Malfoy held out for her. "How do you know I'm here, do I just knock on the silver doors?"

"You just need to touch the doors and I will know that you are here."

"Alright," said Ginny and threw the powder into the fire. She did not have to crouch to step into the fireplace, which was pleasant. She was just about to state her destination when Malfoy interrupted her.

"Oh, and don't wander around alone too much; those Death Eaters seem to be targeting people who are close to Aurors," said Malfoy quickly, then he looked like he regretted saying anything.

Ginny was slightly confused, but she could not stand around in the fire much longer so she just nodded and Flood back home.

* * *

**Thanks to Written Sparks for beta reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **After Hogwarts with Voldemort gone and Harry by her side, life should be perfect for Ginny Weasley, but when the lies start to pile up she starts to wonder. Maybe the chosen one is not so wonderful after all. D/G, Post-Hogwarts, rated M for later.

**Disclaimer****: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A.N. **_Finally managed to update in a timely fashion... Thanks for all the lovely reviews, keep them coming! And thanks to Written Sparks for beta reading! _

* * *

Malfoy watched the emerald flames engulf the fiery redhead and she was gone. He walked back into the living room to wait for the Galleon in his hand to grow hot. He hoped she would contact him quickly. He was longing to get to the bottom of the whole Potter business.

Even though Potter had received a yelling for his mistake earlier today, it was nothing compared to the punishment anyone else would have received for the same mistake. Draco wanted badly to show the world that Pothead was not the perfect hero everyone wanted to think he was.

Finally, the Galleon grew hot and he immediately looked for the message.

_Not at home, _was all it read. Draco smirked to himself and cast a Disillusionment charm before he Apparated.

Once in the alley he started to look for traces of Potter's presence. He finally caught a trace of Potter's magic by the doors leading into the stairwell of several flats. He walked inside and followed the track up two floors. He finally stopped in front of a door that had a brass sign reading _Chang _on it.

He quickly inspected the various wards on the door. There were a few, but they were not too powerful. He sighed at people's stupidity for not protecting their homes well enough. Just because the Dark Lord was gone it did not mean that there were no other dangerous wizards or witches around.

He quickly removed the protective charms and opened the door quietly. He realised when he stepped inside the hallway that it would not have mattered if he had walked in normally, there was no way the occupants of the flat would hear him over the noise they were making. It was obvious what they were doing, but he needed visual proof.

Even though he felt utterly repulsed he walked towards a door that was slightly ajar with the light from the room spilling out in the hallway. He moved silently, just in case. When he peeked into the room he felt like throwing up. Seeing his childhood enemy humping a witch forcefully while she was screaming his name was more disturbing than he ever could have imagined. He stood paralyzed for a little longer then turned and left. He made sure to place the security charms back so they would not suspect anything.

He sent a message to the youngest Weasley as he walked outside to Apparate back home. He had been expecting to find Potter with another woman, but he had not been expecting to see him fucking her brains out.

He Disapparated from the alley the second he stepped outside. The uncomfortable feeling of Apparating did nothing to make his stomach feel better and he was relieved when his flat appeared in front of him. He steadied himself for a second, then removed the Disillusionment charm and opened the silver doors.

He started to pace back and forth, waiting for Weasley to return. What took her so long?

Finally the fire grew emerald green and she reappeared in the fire.

"Ron and Hermione held me up, I had to make up a believable excuse," she stated, looking rather anxious.

"Did you eat recently" asked Draco, ignoring her comment.

"What? No, why?"

"Well, what I'm about to show you almost made me throw up and I really hate the smell of vomit," he informed her and walked into the living room. He could sense her following him. He walked over to a painting of his grandfather.

"Tojours pure" he whispered and his grandfather smirked as the painting swung open, revealing a small shelf behind it. Draco grabbed the ancient pensive sitting on the shelf and placed it on a coffee table.

"So, I take it you found Harry then?" asked Weasley and eyed the pensive wearily.

"Oh yes, it was quite simple. Thankfully, Potter was never good at tracking or covering up his own tracks. Though, there is of course no way of completely covering up magical tracks, but there are ways to distort them," explained Draco.

He extracted the memory of what he had just witnessed and let the misty silvery strand of memory fall into the pensive.

"Witches first!"

He watched Weasley take a deep breath before she plunged headfirst into his memory. He decided to follow her. He had a feeling she would not like what she was about to see very much.

He landed next to Weasley outside Chang's flat. She was staring in disbelief at the name on the brass sign while the memory Draco was removing the wards. Draco cleared his throat to make his presence known. She jumped a little and turned her head to meet his eyes.

"I warn you, you wont like what's in there," said Draco gravely, as he stared into her caramel eyes.

"I know," she responded vacantly, but walked through the door as soon as it opened. The sounds Draco had heard only a few minutes ago seemed even louder in his memory. He grimaced as he saw Weasley pale, yet she kept on going towards the open door.

She stopped in the doorway and froze. Draco could see an array of emotions flit across her face; from hurt, to sadness, to anger. Finally her mouth tightened to a thin line worthy of McGonagall. She took a step inside the room and sent a hex flying towards the couple. Of course, nothing happened. It was just a memory. She threw some more hexes in frustration, the room lighting up in a display of colours. She slumped down on the floor and buried her hands in her face and gave up on hexing.

Draco walked over to the small curled up ball on the floor and extended his hand.

"It's time to go back."

She looked up at him, her eyes a darker mocha than the usual light caramel colour, but to his surprise he saw no tears. She was not crying. A look of determination crossed her face and she firmly took his hand.

"Yes, I have seen enough here," she stated calmly, even though Draco could sense the anger vibrating in her tone.

The scene started to dissolve around them as they were pulled out of Draco's memory leaving the tangled couple behind. Slowly Draco's living room started to take form and ultimately they stood in front of the coffee table with the pensive again.

Weasley stood on the other side of the coffee table, her chest heaving and her eyes blazing with fury. In that instant, Draco realised how stupid Potter was. Not only was the redhead formidable when truly angered, she was also breathtakingly beautiful.

"I'm going to kill him," she growled and brought out her wand.

"He's not worth a trip to Azkaban," stated Draco calmly.

"Come to think of it, death would be a way too easy of an escape for him. I want him to suffer for what he did, for the lies, for everything!" exclaimed Weasley causing flames to spark from the tip of her wand.

"You forget that I already have the perfect revenge planned," stated Draco. The flames, which had started to burn a hole in the carpet, stopped erupting from Weasley's wand.

"That's right," she responded in a dangerously calm voice. Draco was happy he was not the cause of her wrath right then.

"I have a magical camera," he offered.

"I know how to use it, Colin showed me… If I go there now I might catch him as he leaves," said Weasley, looking more resolute than ever.

"Perfect. If we're lucky we can make it for the tomorrow's Daily Prophet, the next edition of Witch Weekly, and I wonder when tonight's Evening Prophet is published?" contemplated Draco as he summoned his camera.

"Let's go," commanded Weasley and was about to turn and Apparate.

"No, wait. You can't Apparate from here, I have wards against that. You can side-along Apparate with me."

"Fine," she answered impatiently and walked closer.

"I'm going to place a Disillusionment charm on you, so I would appreciate if you did not hex me again," sneered Draco and raised his wand. She nodded curtly and he placed the charm on her and then on himself.

He then held out his arm for her and she grasped it firmly. Draco spent a second savoring in the pleasant sensation he felt as she was clinging on to his arm, then he twisted around to Disapparate. He could feel her petite body bumping against his, which was mildly distracting. He managed to stay focused and he landed firmly on his feet in the alley. He felt Weasley steady herself against him, holding on to his arm, then she quickly let go.

"Since you can't see me I'd suggest that you hold on to me a little longer until we're by Chang's flat," he whispered in the direction where he thought she was, he was very accomplished at throwing Disillusionment charms.

"Fine," he heard her hiss.

He felt her hand searching for his so he grabbed it. He was surprised at how delicate her fingers felt in his hand.

"This way," he muttered and led her towards the correct entrance.

Once inside he let go of her hand and leaned over to whisper, "It's up two floors," then he started walking quietly up the stairs. He could hear that she was following him, but she was surprisingly quiet for not being an Auror.

Once they reached the door with the brass sign Draco removed the silencing charm on the door and listened against it. He could hear two people discussing something and one voice definitely belonged to Potter.

"He's still in there," whispered Draco and stepped away from the door. He could hear Weasley fumbling with the camera and then they both waited in silence. Neither dared to move.

Suddenly Weasley removed the Disillusionment charm he had cast on her, "I want him to know it's me," she stated and looked in the direction she thought he stood.

Malfoy did not respond because he thought he heard a sound from the other side of the door. Weasley must have heard it too because she turned on the camera and held it ready.

The door opened and there was Potter snogging Chang as he held onto the door handle, slowly moving out. The camera flashed multiple times and the couple broke off their snogging session, which Draco was thankful for. Potter's snogging technique looked awful.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Potter in disbelief. He looked utterly shocked and confused. Chang, however, looked rather pleased. An ugly mixture of fake puzzlement and glee crossed her face.

Weasley tucked away the camera and straightened herself to face Potter. Draco watched, hoping that she would curse Pothead into oblivion.

"Yes, _Potter_, it's me. I'm downright disgusted. Tell me, how long have you been shagging Chang for?" she asked in a dangerous tone, her eyes flaring with anger.

"It's not what it looks like…" Potter began, but was interrupted by a shrill humourless laugh.

"Not what it looks like?" shrieked Weasley. "It's bloody obvious what's going on!"

"So what? Harry chose me over you, I can't help that you're so frigid that you wont even sleep with your own boyfriend," spat Chang as she leered maliciously.

Her leer was wiped off her face as a beam of pink light hit her face. A dreamy vacant look adorned her face as she stared at nothing in particular, drooling slightly. Draco recognized the effects of a Jelly-Brain Jinx, and smirked.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Potter angrily and steadied Chang as she started to wobble.

"Just making sure she will mind her own business," Weasley replied angrily. Flames sparking from the tip of her wand again.

Potter helped Chang sit down on a step of the staircase, then faced the angry red head again. He looked rather uncertain.

"That's terrible," said Potter weakly.

"No, what's terrible is you lying to me, you sneaking behind my back with another girl, you snogging another girl senseless when Death Eaters are targeting people close to Aurors!" screamed Weasley, her eyes looking murderous. Draco decided that pissing her off to this level was suicide.

"I…"

"There is no excuse that could possibly make this right, Potter, so don't even try!"

"What are you going to do with the pictures?" Potter suddenly asked, taking a step closer to the redheaded vixen, which was a stupid idea in Draco's opinion. It further proved to him that Potter was pea-brained.

Weasley brought down her wand and sent Harry flying backwards, hitting the door.

"I'd imagine you'll find out eventually," she replied icily and watched Potter scramble to his feet.

"My reputation would be destroyed if those pictures reached the papers. The image of me as a hero would be tainted!" exclaimed Potter. Draco had to try hard not to snicker. Potter was truly full of himself nowadays.

"Your reputation? The Harry I used to know didn't give a rat's ass about his reputation!"

"Well, if you had not wasted your time flying around with the Harpies, you might have noticed that I care a little more about my reputation nowadays."

"I see, playing for the Harpies is a waste of time in your books? I should have known!"

"Look, I understand that you're angry, but lets resolve this. I do not wish to break up with you, and I'm sure you have no wish to break up with me…" Potter did not have time to continue his sentence before Ginny sent a burst of flames towards him.

"Auguamenti!" yelled Potter, trying to extinguish the flames on his robes.

"Does that answer your question?"

Potter finally managed to put out the fire and was now soaking wet with singed robes. Weasley took another picture of him.

"I rather think I want to remember this," she said and smirked. She actually smirked! Draco felt proud, he must have rubbed off on her.

"You little wench" stuttered Potter and launched himself towards Weasley and the camera. She looked in the direction she knew he was standing and threw the camera.

Draco caught the camera midair as Potter slammed into the petite redhead, he saw her hit her head on the floor as Potter pinned her to the ground. "Not feeling so powerful now, are we?" hissed Potter.

Draco could not believe his eyes. He knew Potter was not perfect, but he had never dreamed he was capable of this. It made his blood boil, he could not stand any man treating a woman that way.

He was by Potter's side in an instant, just as Potter started to raise his fist threateningly, and sent him flying towards the wall. He heard a sickening crunch when Pottter hit the wall, but he did not care.

He crouched down next to Weasley, who was trying to get up on her feet. She held the back of her head and winced. Draco cast a quick look at Potter to make sure he was unconscious, then took off the Disillusionment charm.

"Let's get back to my flat," he whispered and reached out his hand for her.

"I can't believe he just did that," she said weakly, looking at him with her eyes wide in fear. Draco could not remember ever seeing her look scared. He had a sudden urge to make sure she never looked that way again, but that made no sense. He pushed down the strange urge and shook his head. He was growing soft.

"He's obviously not the hero everyone would like to think he is," he responded and watched her reach for her wand.

"Ouch!" she clutched her right wrist and winced in pain. "I can't even hold my wand!"

Draco took her hand. Her wrist was starting to swell and a bruise was beginning to form. He was not very good at injuries, but he figured she must have tried to catch herself falling with her hand and sprained or fractured the wrist.

"I guess we better stop by St Mungos," he said and carefully let go of her hand.

"I don't want to go there… I don't want to have to explain what happened," she said and looked pleadingly at him.

"Well, I know a friend who is pretty damned good at healing even though he does not work for St Mungos. He usually patches me up, I'm sure he wont mind," said Draco thoughtfully and stood up. He did not like going to St Mungos much either. When he was in pain the ruckus in the waiting room was not something he wanted to experience.

"Great," she sighed in relief and attempted to get up again.

"You could just ask for help," said Draco and smirked. He bent down and snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her up. She blushed and struggled free.

"I can stand on my own," she muttered and refused to look at him.

Draco quirked an eyebrow, but decided to not respond. He looked over at Potter and realised they could not very well leave him lying there in the stairwell, it was amazing that none of the neighbours had heard the argument. He flicked his wand and levitated Potter into Chang's flat. Chang was still staring into space, sitting on the stairs as if nothing had happened. Draco knew the jinx would wear off soon enough and levitated her into the flat as well. He then shut the door and put up the wards that he knew Chang used. Then he casted a few spells to distort the magic traces he had left behind so if Potter tried to figure out who had helped Weasley he wound find it very difficult.

"Ready to go?" he asked Weasley who had been watching him.

"Yes," she said and took a step towards him, which caused her to flinch.

"Let's Apparate back quick. Can you hold on with your left hand?"

"Yes…"

He walked up to her so she would not have to move too much. She hooked her left arm around his arm and closed her eyes, probably expecting the side-along Apparition to be painful.

"On three. One… Two… Three!" Draco twisted, they were in nothingness. He could feel the odd but familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tube, but something was wrong. Her hold of him was slipping. He swore. He did not want them to splinch. He adjusted his arm so he was holding it around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. He focused on every detail of his flat, willing them to make it.

* * *

**A.N. **_The Jelly-Brain Jinx was, according to the HP lexicon, a jinx used by Harpy supporters when a riot took place during a Puddlemere/Holyhead Harpies game. I figured it would be appropriate if Ginny used it..._

_Let me know what you think of the chapter :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **After Hogwarts with Voldemort gone and Harry by her side, life should be perfect for Ginny Weasley, but when the lies start to pile up she starts to wonder. Maybe the chosen one is not so wonderful after all. D/G, Post-Hogwarts, rated M for later.

**Sorry for the extremely long wait... **

* * *

Everything was so warm and comfortable. She was floating, or maybe just laying, on something unbelievably soft and there was a soothing scent she could not quite define. She snuggled deeper into the softness and inhaled the scent. Yes, she must be dreaming, but why did her wrist hurt if she was dreaming? That did not make any sense. Everything else was perfect.

"Her head should be all healed now. I think it's safe to treat her wrist," she heard an unfamiliar smooth voice say.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't treat both at the same time," a much more familiar voice drawled.

"I don't want to take risks with head injuries," the unfamiliar voice replied.

"I think she's waking up!" the familiar voice said. It just did not make sense. The voice was familiar, but why would he be concerned?

"Ginny, wake up," the same voice said. It definitely couldn't be him, he never called her Ginny. Besides, she did not want to wake up. It was so warm and cozy.

"I think your bed is much too comfortable, Draco," the unfamiliar voice joked. Draco's bed!

She shot up, but immediately regretted it as she had pushed off with her painful wrist, "Ouch!"

"Careful there, Red, I haven't healed that yet," the unfamiliar voice said amusingly. She looked up from inspecting her swollen bruised wrist and looked into a pair of midnight blue eyes. The unfamiliar voice belonged to Blaise Zabini. "Funny you woke up as soon as I mentioned you're in Draco's bed," he added and smiled mischievously.

"What happened?" she asked and looked over at Malfoy who was leaning against the wall, looking slightly annoyed.

"What do you remember?" he asked tonelessly. She was slightly confused. Had he not been concerned just a minute ago?

"I remember going to take the pictures of Cho and Harry, I remember the argument… and what _he_ did," she whispered the last part and looked down at her bruised wrist again.

"Anything else?" Malfoy asked in a slightly softer tone.

"We were going to Apparate back, I held on to you, but as soon as you twisted it felt as if my head was splitting and everything went black," she answered, remembering the pain.

"You hit your head hard, there was a crack in your skull, but an easy fix nonetheless," said Zabini arrogantly. "Now, I'd like to investigate and make sure it is healing properly before I take care of your wrist."

Ginny nodded gently and let him poke around with his wand on her head. Malfoy was watching with an unreadable expression.

"Perfect, but of course, I healed it after all," said Zabini smugly. Malfoy snorted. Zabini ignored Malfoy and started investigating her wrist instead. "It's fractured, but nothing a simple healing spell can't fix," he stated and made a big show out of rolling up the sleeves of his robes. Malfoy rolled his eyes and Zabini took a deep breath. "Episkey."

Ginny's wrist felt oddly cool and then the pain subsided. The bruises were still there, but her wrist was mended.

"I'll leave you two alone, but don't do anything stupid," he said suggestively and looked pointedly at Malfoy, who quirked one perfect, blond eyebrow. "I still don't recommend traveling. You need to remain in bed for at least another eight hours in order for your skull to fully heal and recover."

"Thank you!" Ginny called out as Zabini turned to leave the room. She had almost forgotten to thank him! She was very happy that she had been able to avoid a visit to St. Mungos.

"You're very welcome," he replied, turning back to face her. "I am a Harpies fan though, so I could hardly let one of the best players remain injured," he said and winked, then turned back to Malfoy. "Don't let her leave the bed; it might disturb the healing process."

Malfoy nodded and followed his friend out of the bedroom. He shut the door after him so Ginny could not hear what they were discussing.

She decided to use her time alone to observe the bedroom more closely. She was sitting on a king-sized four poster bed with Slytherin-green silk hangers. The dark oak posters spiraled up towards a silver snake perching on each post.

The comforter was lush and fluffy, light but very warm. It was also green and silky like the hangings. The down filled pillows were white with silver thread in them, and varied in size. The ceiling was high and the roof was charmed to show a starry sky. There was a fireplace in the room, smaller than the one in the living room and foyer, with a wide mirror hung above the mantelpiece. There were also large windows in the room, or so she assumed, but the silver and green curtains were pulled. The rest of the furniture, including a large closet, was of a rich dark colour.

The door opened again and Malfoy sauntered in.

"You might want to let your brother know you're not kidnapped, it's almost 10pm," he stated and brought out a piece of parchment.

"Really? Wow, it's late! I better owl him right away," she said anxiously. She knew Ron and Hermione would be worried, especially if Harry returned…

He handed her a piece of parchment and a quill. She quickly scribbled down a quick note explaining that she decided to stay over at a friend's house.

"That will have to do," she said and rolled up the piece of parchment and handed it to Malfoy, who took it and tied a blue ribbon around it.

"I thought your friends might find a green or silver ribbon slightly suspicious," he stated as a response to her questioning look.

"Yeah, probably. Oh, and do you have an owl? They may just find that falcon of yours suspicious too. I don't think there are many wizards using falcons," she added.

"I have a few owls for these kind of messages," he responded and snapped his fingers. The house elf Binty appeared in front of him, bowing deeply. "I need one of the ordinary owls brought from the Manor," he stated.

The elf Dissapparated only to appear a few seconds later with a Tawny owl in his hands.

"Prefect," said Malfoy and Binty bowed and disappeared again.

He tied the parchment to the leg of the owl and walked over to the curtains that Ginny had assumed covered windows. She had been right. Malfoy pulled back one of the curtains and revealed a large bay window. He opened one of the panes and let the owl fly out in the night.

"Why do you use a falcon to deliver messages anyway?" asked Ginny curiously. She found the falcon to be rather vicious and had no desire to own one herself.

"My falcon is a Peregrine Falcon, the fastest non-magical existing creature in the animal kingdom. It can reach speeds over 200 miles per hour. Naturally, a Malfoy needs to have the best and fastest there is," he stated arrogantly and walked back over to the bed.

"Fascinating," said Ginny sarcastically.

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "You're the one who asked about it, I gave you an honest answer. Unlike some…"

"Yeah, unlike some," she stared down at her hands. She felt she needed to talk about what happened, but she did not think Malfoy would care to listen.

"Look, Weasley, Pothead showed his true colours tonight. Is it not better that you found out now than years down the road? At least you're not married with kids to the bastard," said Malfoy and she looked up to meet his eyes. There was a mix of emotions whirling in his grey eyes that looked like molten silver. She looked away before she got lost.

"I guess you're right… I'm sure as hell going to get revenge on the gormless twat!" she said, some of her previous fire coming back to her

"Excellent. I've already Owled a good friend of mine who works at the Prophet. She should be here any minute," replied Malfoy and smirked wickedly. Ginny could not help but to smile back. He was not so bad to be around when he shared the same goal as her.

"Well, I guess I don't have to regret asking help from a Malfoy."

"Oh, this isn't over yet little Weaslette," he smiled devilishly and licked his upper lip.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing to worry about," he replied, but kept smirking.

Ginny was feeling slightly uncomfortable, but was determined not to show it. Instead she shrugged her shoulders as if she could not care less. She reminded herself to be on her guard and jumped slightly as a tinkling sound filled the room.

"Ah, she's here," said Malfoy and walked out towards the foyer to let his friend in. Ginny briefly wondered what kind of spell Malfoy used to make the tinkling noise when someone was by the door. She also wondered who it was by the door, she read the Prophet often but she had to admit she had not paid much attention to who wrote for the paper nowadays.

In walked a blonde witch with shoulder length hair, dressed in a posh coral coloured dress robe, which was cut to show a lot of cleavage. Enormous crystals dangled from her ears and Ginny was sure her earlobes were bound to stretch from the weight. She also wore a necklace with a large crystal pendant that rested between her breasts, which Ginny found revolting.

"Hi, you must be Ginevra Weasley! I'm Daphne Greengrass, you might remember me from Hogwarts? Maybe not, I was a year above in Slytherin after all," she twittered and tripped towards her on her high heels.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Ginny replied and forced herself to smile. Malfoy was walking in behind her, covering his mouth with his hand but Ginny could swear she heard him snicker.

"Oh, so I hear you got quite some juicy gossip for me, is that right?" she chirped and pulled out a roll of parchment and a Quick-Quote Quill from a silver handbag covered in tiny crystals. Ginny supposed she had a fascination with the stones. She did like crystals herself, just not an overabundance of them.

"Yes, I suppose so," answered Ginny reluctantly.

She did not like Greengrass very much and she did not feel at ease with telling her the whole story, yet her desire for revenge was stronger. She closed her eyes for a second and started re-telling the whole story. She was sure the Quick-Quote Quill would work in plenty of drama so she did not bother dramatizing too much.

"This will be an amazing story! The dark side of the saviour of the Wizarding world! Famous Harry Potter betraying Quidditch star Ginevra Weasley! Oh, it will get so much publicity and I'm the one who wrote it… thank you very much Ginevra," said Greengrass merrily once they were done with the interview.

"It will make tomorrow's Daily Prophet?" asked Malfoy, who had remained quiet the entire time.

"Oh yes, a story like this will receive priority compared to the rest of the stuff in tomorrow's paper, not too much important in it. Just some story about Goblins demanding more rights and such," she replied arrogantly and stood up to leave.

"Perfect," stated Malfoy and opened the door for her.

"So… you busy later?" said Greengrass suggestively and batted her eyelashes. Ginny thought she looked obnoxious and wrinkled her nose slightly in disgust.

"Well, as you might have noticed I already have a witch in my bed," Malfoy responded haughtily and raised his eyebrows.

"Right, well, that's just… I'm very busy too," said Greengrass hurriedly and sent off another diabetes inducing smile.

"Of course you are," said Malfoy and opened the door for her. She then waltzed off towards the foyer.

That was interesting, thought Ginny. She had pictured Malfoy to be quite a womanizer, and seeing him turn down Greengrass was quite interesting. She did not doubt that if he had wanted to, he could have snuck away with Greengrass somewhere else, her sitting on his bed did not exactly pose a big problem.

She heard the double doors close and she let out a breath she did not realise she was holding.

"How charming," said Ginny sarcastically.

"She is a bit of a ditz, but she does her job well," replied Malfoy and opened his vast closet. "You're obviously staying the night," he commented off-handily.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Err, any chance I can borrow something more comfortable to sleep in than my robes?" she asked, feeling extremely awkward. It was one thing to ask Malfoy to help her humiliate Potter, an entirely different thing to ask him for nightwear.

"Only if you say the magic word," teased Malfoy as he scanned trough his clothes.

"The magic word?"

"Oh, but you must know some manners, Weasley. I know you grew up in a shed, but still," teased Malfoy and pulled out a silky green shirt.

"I did not grow up in a shed, Malfoy!"

"Well, you are not proving me wrong so I will just have to continue to assume that you did," he taunted and smirked in that annoyingly seductive way that made Ginny want to cast a Bat-Boogey hex on him.

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Or what? You can't use your wand."

"Bite me!"

"Maybe I will," he purred suggestively and Ginny shivered slightly despite herself. He was walking closer to the bed holding the shirt, looking at her as if he had not quite seen her before.

"I definitely didn't mean it like that!" she declared, trying to sound adamant.

"Are you scared, Weasley" he asked in a husky voice. Ginny felt torn between running away and staying in bed, but since she had no choice but to stay she fought down her fear.

"Never!" she hissed and narrowed her eyes, trying to intimidate him even though she knew from previous experience it did not work well on him.

"Good," he replied brightly and tossed the shirt at her, then walked into a door on the right. "Oh, and the magic word is please," he said and closed the door after him leaving Ginny very confused. What was that all about?

She heard the sound of a shower and figured the door led to a bathroom. She changed carefully to not disturb her healing head. The shirt was extraordinarily comfortable and she was happy that Malfoy was much taller than her. It meant that the shirt worked nicely as a nightgown for her, almost reaching her knees.

She crawled back in bed as Malfoy returned from his shower. He was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants, his blonde hair was damp and tousled, and his upper body was divinely sculpted. Ginny quickly tore her eyes away from him to stop herself from drooling, scolding herself for even finding him attractive.

He sauntered over to the bed, which made Ginny realise that she was indeed in his bed and it did not look like he had any intention of sleeping anywhere else.

"We're not sharing bed, are we?" she asked, not trusting herself enough to look up at him.

"Well, I'm not the kind of guy who spends a night on a couch just because or especially when there is a gorgeous witch in my bed," he replied and pulled back a corner of the blanket on the other side of the bed.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" asked Ginny, distracted from her original concern.

"Why don't you just take some Sleeping potion, Weasley?" he asked, sounding disgruntled and laid down.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"So? Just go to sleep, will you?"

"You are so frustrating sometimes, you know that?"

"Only sometimes? Wow, you must be starting to like me!" responded Malfoy cheekily and levitated the vile of Sleeping potion so it hovered by Ginny's face.

"Oh bugger off!" said Ginny and downed the potion, deciding sleeping was a good idea.

"You're not a very grateful person, Weasley," stated Malfoy and dimmed the lights.

"G'night" mumbled Ginny, feeling her eyes drifting shut.

* * *

**Many thanks to Written Sparks who has been amazing :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **After Hogwarts with Voldemort gone and Harry by her side, life should be perfect for Ginny Weasley, but when the lies start to pile up she starts to wonder. Maybe the chosen one is not so wonderful after all. D/G, Post-Hogwarts, rated M for later.

**Another chapter :) Even though it takes a while for each chapter I'm not abandoning the story.  
****Many thanks to Written Sparks for beta-reading :) **

* * *

Ginny woke up to the scent of pancakes. That was strange since Hermione never made pancakes, Ron was a disaster in the kitchen, and Harry was not likely to touch kitchen utensils. Disoriented, she rolled out of bed but the fall was much higher than she anticipated.

"Ouch!" she yelped and scrambled to get up.

"What are you doing in there, Weasley?" shouted an all too familiar voice.

"Right, I spent the night at Malfoy's place," Ginny grumbled to herself as she got to her feet. In her sleepy state she had completely forgotten about last night's escapades, but now she was remembering it all too well.

"Are you talking to yourself?" asked Malfoy and Ginny turned to face him at the door. The sight was slightly… unexpected. His sleeves were rolled up and he was holding a spatula. He was the one making the pancakes!

"You cook?" she asked surprised.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, does that surprise you?"

"Well, yeah!"

"I guess I don't come across like a guy who cooks, no," Malfoy answered with an unreadable expression and walked back towards the kitchen.

Ginny decided to follow him as she was rather hungry. They walked trough the expansive living room and through a door, which led to a magnificent kitchen. Ginny felt her jaw drop in awe. The kitchen had to be large enough for a restaurant. The cupboards were all made out of the same dark wood that was found throughout the flat and the counter tops seemed to be marble. She touched the cold smooth surface, fascinated by the veins running through the stone.

"The kitchen is quite modest in comparison to that of the Manor, but it's sufficient," Malfoy stated as he returned to the pancakes on the stove.

Ginny did not see anything "modest" about the kitchen and "sufficient" was just not a word she would use for it. It was so much more than that. She sat down on one of the delicate barstools by the kitchen island and watched Malfoy making pancakes.

"Wait, you have a house elf… How come you just don't ask her to do it?" Ginny was pretty sure the house elf she had seen before was a she, but it was always hard to tell.

"Binty has more important things to do right now," Malfoy answered evasively and flopped a pancake onto a plate and sent it flying towards her. It landed on the marble surface of the kitchen isle and skid to a stop in front of her.

"What kind of things?" Ginny asked and grabbed the fork that nearly hit her head.

"I can't see how that's any of your business and it is probably better if you don't know," he responded coolly and started on a second pancake.

"Fair enough, but that still does not explain why you would bother doing anything for me?"

"So you suggest I should make pancakes and then eat them in front of you without giving you any?" Malfoy asked and flipped the pancake.

"Well, I have to admit I would not put it past you," said Ginny and took a bite out of the pancake. It was absolutely delicious. She usually liked syrup on her pancakes, but this pancake had strawberries and blueberries in it so she did not need any.

"You keep forgetting that the Harpies success in my best interest. Therefore, I can't very well let one of their chasers starve. As it is, you're almost too light to be a chaser."

"It's not my bloody fault that I'm short and lightly built. Whose stupid idea was it to set a minimum weight on players anyway?" Ginny huffed and stabbed her pancake with the fork.

"It's a minimum weight to height ratio, so the fact that you're barely taller than a Goblin does not matter," Malfoy sneered and levitated the second pancake onto her plate as well.

"I'm much taller than a Goblin!" Ginny huffed. "Besides, how on earth do you know about all this? It's not exactly information shared to the general public."

"You forget that I do not fit in the general public group… and I'm not sure you would like to know how I know," Malfoy taunted and shared yet another of his trademark smirks.

"I know what I want and don't want," Ginny growled and waved her fork threateningly in his direction.

"I'm not convinced. You dated Potter and if I'm to understand Chang correctly, you did not really want him."

"How dare you!" Ginny exclaimed and pushed the plate away.

"I thought you would take that as a compliment! Not wanting Potter is a good thing in my book," Malfoy muttered and flipped another pancake.

Ginny bit her lip and looked away. It was never about wanting Harry, it was about timing, and it had never felt right. After the war, whenever they got intimate, something always felt off and she could not put her finger on it. She just could not feel the passion, which eventually had frustrated Harry. She supposed she had been a little frigid, a little stuck up for wanting everything to feel perfect, or something close to perfect. Maybe she had thought about it too much, maybe she was the one to blame.

"I guess I was right." Malfoy's statement got her out of her pondering.

"What?"

"About you not knowing what you want," said Malfoy and took a seat and took a bite out of his pancake.

"I… No! I mean, maybe," Ginny stuttered, then shut her mouth. Since when did she stutter?

"Not maybe, yes! I'm a Malfoy, I'm always right. I thought you knew!" he stated arrogantly.

Ginny was about to give a snide remark, but was interrupted by a knock on the window.

"Ah, I bet it's the Daily Prophet," stated Malfoy and gave his wand a lazy flick that opened the window.

An owl flew in and landed gracefully on the kitchen island. Malfoy put two Knuts in the pouch it was carrying and untied the rolled up newspaper.

"Yes, look at this! It's great" he whispered excitedly as his grey eyes scanned the first page. He spread out the Prophet on the island so Ginny could see.

There was a huge picture of Harry snogging Cho on the cover.

**The Unknown Side of The Chosen One**

As disturbing as it was to watch Harry snog Cho over and over again, Ginny felt satisfied. Harry's reputation was tainted and he was going to get a lot of negative attention.

"I can't wait to get to the Ministry and see the others' reactions!" Malfoy said excitedly and returned to eating his pancakes.

"Thank you for efficiently making sure I got my revenge, I suppose… and for getting me back from Chang's place," she said and shuddered at the thought of waking up in the staircase with a cracked skull. She knew Malfoy helped her only because helping her meant spoiling Harry's reputation, but she didn't care. He helped her nonetheless.

"It has been a pleasure to be of help in a matter like this," Malfoy said sarcastically and pointed at the picture with the kissing couple with his fork.

"I still can't believe it…" Ginny muttered, more to herself than to Malfoy. "I better get going, I need to figure out what I'm doing now and I'm sure my brother has a few questions for me," she said more clearly and stood up.

"You haven't finished your pancakes," Malfoy said calmly.

"I'm not hungry!"

Malfoy gave her a piercing look, which made her want to turn around and run, but she stood firm. She was not giving into his intimidation attempts.

"Maybe you should tryout for the seeker position," he said in a neutral tone and took another bite out of his pancakes.

"What?" Ginny was dumbfounded. Where on earth did that idea come from?

"You played seeker in Hogwarts, even though you never tried very hard… probably because you knew Potty-boy was going to replace you the second he felt like playing again. My point is, you're more built like a seeker than a chaser," Malfoy stated sincerely.

Ginny worried her bottom lip. She had never thought of that option, she was so used to always assuming someone was going to do better than her in that position. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try, but I really enjoy being a chaser."

Malfoy nodded thoughtfully, but did not say anything.

"Thanks for letting me stay and the pancakes were delicious, but I'm honestly not hungry. With everything going on… well and that really makes me loose my appetite," she said indicating at the picture.

"Look, Weasley..." Malfoy began as she started to walk towards the door.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever," Ginny shrugged and walked out into the foyer.

Draco watched her go. Again he realised how stupid Potter was for pushing her away. He caught himself admiring her thin waist line and athletic figure. He shook his head slightly, but could not help but to feel a little sad that he had no excuse to interact with her anymore. He had begun to enjoy the little red head's company despite himself. He checked his watch and decided on going to the Ministry early. There were more pressing matters to be taken care of than pondering about read headed vixens.

Twenty minutes later he walked into the Auror office and took in his surroundings. Everyone present looked gloom, but he also noted with a bit of pleasure that he was the first aspirant to turn up. Williamson spotted him and walked over briskly. "You're early! That's good. We're having a meeting at nine, but Robson wanted to talk to you before."

"Is he in his office? Draco asked in a grave voice, keeping his face void of any emotions.

Williamson nodded and walked back to his desk. Draco headed for Robson's office, he had a feeling he knew what the head of Auror department wanted to talk about. He knocked vigorously and the door opened. Behind a handsome cherry wood desk sat Robson with dark circles under his eyes. It was obvious that he had not gotten much sleep.

"Shut the door," he commanded and rubbed his eyes. Draco shut the door quietly and took the seat in front of Robson's desk.

"Do you know who the Death Eater we caught yesterday was?" Robson asked tiredly.

"I never saw their face."

"It was Yaxley. He has been evading us since you-know-who fell, keeping a low profile to hide his whereabouts. It is strange that all of a sudden he kills again. Not only that, but leaves the Dark Mark to make sure we find him and his victim," Robson told Draco quietly.

"I wonder what is making him come out of hiding now?" Draco questioned.

"That's what I was wondering too. Now, I know you used to be one of them," Robson said carefully as Draco tensed up. "So I was hoping that maybe you could understand Yaxley's ramblings better. Even though we use Veritaserum he does not make much sense."

"I will try," Draco responded stiffly, not happy to be reminded of his past.

"Good. Well, I didn't want to ask you in front of everyone. It is a rather delicate subject after all…" Robson trailed off awkwardly as Draco continued to keep his face blank. He knew that unsettled people.

"Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, for now… It's almost nine, so let's get the meeting started. We will interrogate Yaxley afterwards," Robson said and stood up. Malfoy stood at the same time and walked out after him.

There was more of a crowd in the office now as more Aurors had arrived. He spotted a tousle of orange red hair, not flaming like his sister, but unmistakably Weasley hair nonetheless. He edged closer to Weasley and noted that he looked livid and was wringing a copy of the Daily Prophet forcefully.

"Something in the news upset you?" Draco asked casually as he sat down in a chair next to Weasley.

"Sod off, Malfoy," he gritted out, but kept staring intently at the door.

"I would be upset too if my so-called best friend decided to cheat on my sister, not that I have a sister," he added as an afterthought.

"I will kill him!" Weasley hissed, apparently forgetting who he was talking to.

"Please do, it will make my life so much more pleasant," Draco answered with a smirk. His plan was working out wonderfully. Even Pothead's best friend was hating him.

"What, no insults toward my family? I'm surprised, did you hit your head, Malfoy?" Weasley asked, obviously remembering who he was talking to again.

"No, it is simply that my hate towards Pothead greatly out wins my distaste towards you," Draco answered simply. Truth be told, he was more curious of how his sister was doing…

"I don't think he will dare show up," Weasley growled.

"I assume he never returned to your shared flat?" Draco asked casually. A rather unpleasant thought of Pothead alone in the flat with Ginny just struck him.

"No, or he would be dead!"

"Maybe he waited until you left…"

Weasley turned and gave him an odd look. "What are you getting at?"

Draco sighed and grabbed the Prophet from him. "As you can see, your sister is being interviewed in the article, correct?" Weasley nodded so Draco continued. "Her name is also attached to the not-so-flattering photo here, indicating that she took the picture," he let the information sink in.

"So?"

Draco cringed at his thickness. "So, if Potter decides to wait until you're gone and your sister is home alone with him after she brought his precious reputation down into the dirt… well, if I were you I would be a little more worried."

"Bloody hell!" Weasley exclaimed and stood up rapidly.

Draco was happy to see he got the message. Weasley made his way up to Robson and agitatedly told him something, Draco could not hear from where he was sitting but there was no need to. He was just happy he was checking in on the little redhead, he realised he would be sad to see something happening to her.

He saw Robson nod curtly and Weasley sped off towards the lifts. The moment he was gone, Draco felt something in his pocket burn. Confused he brought out the fake Galleon he had used to communicate with Ginny Weasley before. The text around the Galleon read "Help, Flat, Potter." The message was clear enough to him, but he already sent her brother… he activated the Galleon to be able to send a message back; "Brother coming" he wrote. The Galleon offered very limited amount of space to write on, but he thought she would get the message.

He tried to focus on the meeting, but he could not help checking the Galleon every so often even though he knew it would grow hot for a new message. When the meeting was over and an hour had passes he wrote a new message "You ok?" He was hoping that her brother had gotten there on time. He got an answer almost right away "Yes Lunch at Snidget?" He sighed in relief. She and her brother must have outmaneuvered Potter. He sent back a yes and then headed towards Robson who was waiting for him to interview Yaxley.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them!**


End file.
